ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Hero Falling (Film 3 in the Batman Series)
Batman: Hero Falling '''was commisioned when the first film, '''Batman: Uprising (Batman: Uprising (Film 1 in the Batman Series)), was a huge success and Paramount asked director Sam Mendes and writer Billy Ray to return for the next three films. Hero Falling was originally planned to be the second film, featuring the Joker as the main villain, but directed Sam Mendes wanted to use a lesser known villain once more and so instead changed the story to include Black Mask and changed the name to 'Batman: Knight of Gotham '(Batman: Knight of Gotham (Film 2 in the Batman Series)). After the big success of lesser know villains, Sam Mendes and Billy Ray agreed to have the next two films feature bigger villains but still use lesser known ones. Michael Fassbender was announced to be returning as Bruce Wayne/Batman early on in the planning stages, with Bryan Cranston, John Hurt, Denzel Washington, and Selena Gomez also confirming rumours that they would be in the film. It was announced later on in the procedure that the main villain of the film would be the one originally planned for the second film: the Joker, portrayed by actor Robert Knepper. The release date for the film was March 7th 2021 (USA) and March 9th 2021 (UK, Canada, and Australia). The film itself was a massive success, with Red Tomatoes rating it 97% (just 1% lower than the first two films) and the New York Times saying: "this film is so different to the first two films; instead of a massive battle on the streets eventually being won by Batman, the film plays with the idea of the fall of Batman, much like the very good Dark Knight movie did. This film works so well, it could even be considered better than the first two films!" Many fans state it to be part 1 of a 2 parter, as this film very much affects the sequel. Plot The film begins during the big battle of Gotham which occured during the first film. Anarky is yet to have been found by Batman and he is causing complete choas, although he knows that eventually Batman will find him. With the plans of letting his empire of 'justice' continue, Anarky sneaks away from the battle and enters the back of a small shop. There he makes a video, demanding the people of Gotham to rebell from the way sociaty works as it is falling, and saying that a war doesn't need to be won by organised crime, but by doing a small bit for it. Anarky then hides the camera in the shop so that hopefully one day, somebody will find it. Anarky leaves the shop where he finally fights Batman, but somebody sneaks into the shop to try and burn the place down. This man is the Joker. The Joker finds the camera, watches the video, bursts into histerics, and launches himself out into the city of Gotham with the camera in his hands. There he films a second recording, where he calls himself the 'second Anarky' and demands that anyone who follows Anarky's morals should follow him. He puts his video and Anarky's video on-line and gets a shocking response: people are following him as a leader during the dark times of Gotham. After this, when Black Mask begins his attack on Gotham using Killer Croc, the Joker sneaks into a meeting where Black Mask's followers (including Fire Fly) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Movies